A Cure for All thier Pain
by IflyNAVY
Summary: A young woman’s life is falling apart before her, after the last straw is pulled she finds herself in a familiar place she’s seen the movie, Erik’s lair. Will they be able to teach each other to love again? Set 4 years after the end of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Title- A Cure for all Their Pain

Author name- IflyNAVY

E-mail- PG-13

Spoilers- Um… the movie b/c I'm obsessed though I've never seen the play, but Gerard Butler is working for me, I personally love his voice.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own POTO, some author was saying we should buy Erik and I agree so would anyone else like to chip into the pot? We will each get him for a month, and then trade off! LOL Elizabeth Langlois is my property.

Summary- A young woman's life is falling apart before her, after the last straw is pulled she finds herself in a familiar place (she's seen the movie), Erik's lair. Will they be able to teach each other to love again? Set4 years after the end of the movie.

Authors Note- Yea so this is my first POTO fic so be kind.

Feedback- PLEASE! I thrive on positive reviews and constructive criticism!

Chapter 1

February 1, 2005

As Elizabeth walked home from her friend Megan's house she couldn't help but realize how cold and alone she felt.

In the past six months her life had fallen apart. Her father and mother had died in a fiery car crash on September 1st and because Elizabeth had no relatives to speak of she was staying with a friend of her parents. If only they knew. Ryan may have been a friend of her parents but he had defiantly changed since the last time they'd seen him. The one thing Liz longed for most in the world right now was a warm bubble bath and strong arms to hold her, but she knew that wasn't a reality. When she got back Ryan would put her to work scrubbing the house clean and then she'd be up late, desperately trying to pass senior year. In the morning she wake and the routine would start all over again. She had no feeling left and when Ryan forced his lips against hers, or used her as his personal punching bag she was numb to the feeling.

But right now her thoughts stopped rushing in her head and she was scared. She was only a couple blocks from home but the streets were dark and for some reason she felt she was being followed.

As she ducked into an alley to let whoever was walking behind her pass, she was grabbed from behind. Just as she was about to let out a scream she felt the cold blade of a knife meet her wet tear stained neck.

After her attacker had raped her he left her lying in the alley cold and drenched from the drizzly rain. But before he walked away he said, "papa going to buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring don't shine…"

Simple words, which would have meant nothing to the ordinary person, rang cold and hollow in Liz's hears. That was the rhyme Ryan left her with after he was down with her for the night. However he'd never gone this far before. The forced kisses and touches were painful enough but this was ultimate evil.

She screamed into the cold and dreary night the only words that came to mind "Your going to pay for this you bastard!"

As Liz sat in the alley thoughts of suicide flooded her brain. What do I have left to live for? She crawled around looking for anything that could end her pain. But without warning she felt the cement give way and she was falling.

Reviews Please! And duh! Where do you think she's going to end up?

LoveAlways,

IflyNAVY


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

Author: IflyNAVY

E-mail: Nope I still don't own POTO, but I'm working on it!

Author's Note: I am assuming a few things in this chapter. I assume that Erik has more than just an organ and a bed down there, so I have added a few homey touches!  Once you past the swan bed there's a hallway to your left. At the end of it is a bathroom. The room to the right of the hall is a second bedroom and the room to the left is the kitchen, which then leads into the library and organ area again.

Chapter 2

February 1, 1875

Erik's Lair

As Erik stepped out of his boat he thought of Madame Girry. She had been so helpful to him over these past four years. He'd learned so many things from her, like how to move on, how to realize he was obsessed with Christine and not in love, and most importantly how to let someone into his heart again. He had just come back from collecting his "salary" when as he stepped into the lake, his boot hit something. When he looked down he realized that a young woman was lying in the lake. The water reach up to her neck, and her head seemed to be the only thing on dry land. He also glanced over and saw what he presumed to be her bag lying in a heap near her face.

As Erik pick up the woman and began walking back to his swan bed to lay her down he was confused. Who was she? What in god's name was she wearing? And why was she in his lair?

After lying her down in the velvet sheets and pulling up a chair alongside the bed, he came to a realization. She was soaked to the bone and shivering in her unconsciousness, he would have to undress her. As he unbuttoned her white, wet, and now see through oxford shirt, he tried to detach him self from his feelings. She's just some girl, nothing more! Yet she was very pretty, and after taking off her shirt he realized she must have been older than Christine. Her body had more curves and her chest was larger. Then after taking off her skirt and the shorts that were underneath he covered her with the covers, and went to grab a good book and let her clothes hang to dry.

As Elizabeth slowly gained consciousness, she raked her brain to try and remember what had happened to her. She remembered being raped and then crawling around the alley, and then falling. Where was she now? Maybe she was home or in the hospital, she felt like she was lying in a bed. As she laid her hands down on the sheets she suddenly realized she was in neither of those places. The sheets were velvet, something she knew neither her home nor the hospital possessed.

When she opened her eyes, she slowly began to adjust to the light. What she saw didn't frighten her; she'd seen this place before. It was Erik's lair. What frightened her was how she got here and where Erik was now.

She then turned to her right and saw who she'd been looking for; Erik was sitting next to the bed reading a book.

"Hello Mademoiselle. Glad to see you've finally woken up. My name is Erik and this is my home. May I ask who you are and how you ended up here? Erik asked looking up from his book into chocolate brown eyes that didn't seem frightened at all

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Langlois" Liz said realizing that the site of Erik didn't frighten her, yet in some ways she felt comfort.

"Well with a name like Langlois you must be French!" Erik said smiling and trying his hardest to strike up a conversation.

Liz smiled, "Yes I am, and to ask your second question I'm really not sure. The last thing I remember is that I was raped in an alley and then left lying there, as I began to crawl around…. I don't know the ground seemed to give way and I was falling. Now I'm here."

"Well Mademoiselle, I suppose you can stay here for now until we figure things out." Erik said trying to show some compassion

"Thank you Erik, and please call me Elizabeth or Liz. Can you answer one more thing, what year is it?" Liz said nervous that the answer wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"Elizabeth the year is 1875 and we are in Paris France." Erik said getting up from his chair.

"Wait! Erik there is something I have to tell you. When I was in the alley and was raped….well the year was 2005 and I was in California." Liz practically whispered, the only person that could give here refugee and a place to stay now probably thought she was nuts.

"Elizabeth are you trying to tell me that before you 'landed' here you were 130 years in the future and were an ocean away from here?" Erik said trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Look I know it sounds crazy! But you have to believe me, why would I lie to you?" Liz said quickly sitting up and pulling the covers around herself that she now realized was practically nude.

"I do believe you Elizabeth, I have no reason not to and your brown eyes don't look like you could lie." Erik said lifting Liz's face and looking deeply into her eyes.

Before Erik started to walk away he spoke. "I am going to make dinner and you can go shower and clean up if you like."

Elizabeth nervously look down at her body clad in nothing but a bra and panties. "Couple of question before you go. One- why am I undressed, two- what can I put on, and three- where is the bathroom?"

Erik walked over to the wardrobe to the left of the swan bed. As he handed her one of his shirts he spoke. "You can wear this shirt and I'm pretty sure your shorts are dry. You are undressed because when I found you, your whole body was underwater. I had to undress you to try and warm you. And the to get to the bathroom continue along the lake turn into the first left and there is a hallway. The door at the end is the bathroom, I hung you clothes in there. The door to the right is your bedroom and to the left is the kitchen I will be there when you are finished."

"Thanks" Elizabeth smiled at him as she padded barefoot to the bathroom.

After showering and changing into her shorts a very oversized see-through shirt of Erik's, she followed the smell of food into the kitchen. Erik was standing at the stove stirring a pot, wearing pants, a shirt, a vest and his cape and mask.

Elizabeth let him know she was there "Why Erik do I suddenly feel underdressed?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"That's a good look for you and I can take some of this off if you'd like, while I do that could you stir the pot for me?" Erik said smiling at Elizabeth, she certainly was beautiful.

"Sure no problem" Liz answered taking the spoon from Erik and stirring the heavenly smelling soup.

When she turned around she saw Erik, now standing just wearing his pants, open shirt and mask. He was gorgeous, she suddenly realized.

As he reached up onto the shelf to grab bowls, he brushed against Liz. She would have sworn there was a burn hole in her shirt; his sensual touch even just a brush burned. He then set the bowls next to Liz so she could fill them. As she carried them to the table he gently rested his hand in the small of her back guiding her along. He was surprised at his own actions yet they felt so right.

Once dinner had ended Erik walked into the library as he left Liz to finish washing up the dishes. When she walked into the warm and cozy library it suddenly hit her what she had to do.

"Erik, how long has it been?" Liz asked softly as she sat next to him on the couch.

"How long since what?" Erik asked looking up from his book

"How long has it been since you let Christine go?" Liz said quietly not wanting to upset him.

Erik sat there for a moment staring off into space until he finally answered, "It's been four years, and how did you know?"

Liz could see the pain in his eyes as she answered "Well they made a movie last year about what happened."

Erik seemed stunned "Then you know…"

Liz finished his sentence "What's under your mask? Yes"

At that Liz reached up and gently raised his head so she could look into his eyes. With a gentle slow motion she reached across his face and lifted the white mask to reveal the scars underneath. Erik covered his face with his hand but Liz moved his hand and leaned close to him. She placed small and soft kisses on the rough skin.

"I think it's beautiful." She simply told Erik

As tears fell down his faced, he was astounded "You don't think I look like a monster?" He asked scared of the answer.

"No Erik, everyone has imperfects and yours is no different than anyone else's. You are still beautiful in my eyes." Liz said telling him the words he longed to hear.

As she walked out of the room to go to bed, he followed her. Once she was settled in bed he walked in.

"Elizabeth is there anything you want to talk about, do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked still stunned from her compassion towards him earlier.

Liz thought, she knew that if she talked about what happened to her it would be easier to deal. But Erik had been through so much she didn't want to belittle his experiences either. "Are you sure? I mean it might be a heavy weight to bear."

Erik locked eyes with her "And one that I am ready and willing to carry."

"Well six months ago my parents died in a horrible accident. I was sent to live with a family friend, Ryan because I have no relatives. He never treated me like a human. For six months I endured his beatings and touches and horrible manual labor. For six moths I never had dinner and sleep on a concert slab floor. Then tonight as I was walking home I ducked into an alley because I thought someone was following me. When I stepped back a man grabbed me and put a knife to my neck. He then proceeded to rape me and when he walked away he said 'hush little baby don't say a word Pappas gonna buy you a diamond ring and if the diamond ring don't shine….' Right then and there I knew it was Ryan. That was the rhyme he left with me every night after he was done with me. When I was crawling around I was looking for something to end my life…. I had nothing left to live for. As Liz finished tears slid down her face.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry. No man should ever do anything like that to a woman. Since you know my story I won't retell it but over the past four years since Christine left I have grown so much. I've learned to forgive and realize I never really loved her and was just obsessed. I've also learned how to love again." With that Erik stopped because he could tell both he and Elizabeth needed their rest.

"Good night my guardian angel, sweet dreams." Elizabeth whispered into Erik's ear.

"Good night to you too." Erik said smiling was it just him or did he and Elizabeth have a special bond?

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

My next update might not be till Wednesday or Thursday because I'm leaving on vacation Sunday morning and wont be back till Wens. Of course my dad says I need to "relax" and can't bring my laptop. See you all then!

Love Always,

IflyNAVY


	3. Daily Life

Author: IflyNAVY

E-mail: Nope I still don't own POTO, but I'm working on it!

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long; RL has been a pain in the ass lately! Promise to update more often!

Chapter 3

Next Day

Erik's Lair

As Liz woke she could smell the cooking in the kitchen. At the end of her bed were clothes laid out along with a note. "Elizabeth- Went out and bought these for you hope everything fits alright. I'll see you at breakfast. –Erik"

Elizabeth was now dressed, well partially dressed. She had all her undergarments on except for her corset. She'd never worn one in her life, why should she start how? Sticking her head out the door she yelled,

"Erik?"

"Umm… yea are you dressed yet breakfast is almost ready?" Erik asked wiping his hands on a towel and rolling up his sleeves.

"Yea well see Erik that is the problem, do I necessarily have to were a corset?" Liz asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Why yes of course Liz, or else the dresses I bought you will not fit!" Erik answered laughing.

Liz popped her head out the door "Are you calling me fat Erik?" she asked with an accusing stare.

"No I was just…. How do I explain this to a 'modern' girl? Look when the lady at the shop asked for you size, I gave her an approximate and then she deducted two sizes off that. So I am saying literally if you don't wear the corset then you don't wear the dress." Erik explained.

After several sighs and a few soft footsteps Erik now saw Liz standing in the doorframe half naked.

"Elizabeth what hell are you doing? You are not dressed!" Erik asked trying to hide his eyes from her beauty it wasn't proper for him to see her like this…

"Ahhh well see that the funny thing, I can barely get dressed normally and you expect me to lace up a corset? I think not, so could you help me?" Elizabeth answered blushing and catching Erik's eye.

"Ok come here, turn around and brace yourself against the wall." Erik said smiling, he'd never laced a corset but she didn't have to know that. She was so beautiful.

Liz expected it to hurt but OH MY GOD! "Just a few more pulls and tugs" Erik whispered into her ear as he could hear her gasping in pain.

"Well, you mine as well forget breakfast because, I don't thing I can breath in this thing much less eat." Liz whispered breathless from the corset and other surfacing emotions she was really ready to deal with.

As Erik finished lacing the corset his fingertips brushed Liz's hair out of the way to reveal a small tattoo of a red rose tied with a black ribbon near her shoulder blade. As he rubbed the spot with his fingertips he spoke "Elizabeth, what is this? I wouldn't think you would be one…"

Elizabeth turned quickly around desperate to explain what it meant. Now that she was facing Erik, she was inches away from his body and being intoxicated by his scent. As she looked at the floor she spoke "Erik, when my parents died no one understood, I was alone. But everyone at school knew I loved Phantom of the Opera the movie so as some way of comfort/support the school carried red roses with black ribbons around. It was a true comfort to me. So I got this tattoo to symbolize the love and care and friendship everyone was willing to show me. To remind myself that I wasn't alone."

Erik now lifted her chin smiling "I think it's beautiful and completes you, now go get dressed so we can eat!"

As Liz sat in the library listening to her CD player (which was in her bag that Erik found near her in Ch. 1) Erik walked in and cleared his throat.

"Elizabeth…I…." Erik was unable to finish; he was at a loss for words. What was he feeling? Was it love? Did she return his feeling? He knew the fact that she accepted his face was the first stepping-stone… But she had a whole different life in a different century, wouldn't she want to go back there?

Elizabeth quickly finished his thoughts for him by pulling him onto the coach next to her and speaking. "Erik I pretty much figure that I'm here for good which is fine with me because my life back home was hell, but I wish I knew you better if I'm going to be spending the rest of my meager life down here with you."

Erik smiled. So she does want to stay, good.

Whatever was going on in the world outside didn't matter both Elizabeth and Erik were oblivious to it. They spent hours talking about the logical and important along with the mundane and boring. But both loved the time they were spending together and they seemed to have grown miles closer in just a day.

As she raised to head to bed Elizabeth spoke one last time "Erik, I would love if you could sing something for me."

Erik smiled "Anything you want dear." He said as he held her trembling hands.

As Elizabeth handed Erik her CD player she smiled "its number 6, press these buttons to move tracks. I have set for you just press this button here called play."

Erik then placed the headphones on his head and listened. The voice was a man's deep and gentle yet the words were so meaningful. They explained exactly how he felt for Elizabeth and as soon as he looked in to her eyes he realized she felt that too. "I'd be happy to sing this for you, just give me some time please?" Erik whispered afraid to break the silence.

Liz whipped the tears from her eyes, he understood now and that was all that mattered. "Take all the time you want Erik."

With that she reached up and kissed him softly on the check before retreating to her room.

Um yea so I promise to update sooner! Next Chapter: Skips 6 months ahead, how do they feel? Um yea and the thing about the peeps at school carrying roses w/ black ribbons actually happened to a friend of mine who lost her sister.

Enjoy!

Love,

IflyNAVY


	4. Proposal

Author: IflyNAVY

E-mail: Nope I still don't own POTO, but I'm working on it! And I also don't own "Play Me" by Neil Diamond it's a beautiful song wish I did….

Author's Note: Yea this is the 2nd to last chapter. I've begun working on another story that I think I can take much further in my minds eye than this one. I don't know this story just kind of died on me. Plus there's a million others just like this one on and I kinda feel like I'm just adding to the mess. So please check out my new story I'll be posting it soon….

Chapter 4

6 months later

Erik's Lair

"Erik I love you" Liz whispered as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too dearest, now why don't you go bathe and get dressed while I prepare for our anniversary?" Erik said a sly smile playing on his lips. He wanted everything about their anniversary to be perfect. Including his proposal.

As he was lighting candles and spreading red rose petals, Liz stepped out of the bathroom to find a sexy and seductive red dress lying on her bed.

A warm smile played on her lips as she read the note attached "For the most beautiful woman in the world, a dress that I thought would compliment her amazing features. All my love- Erik" Liz laughed; he'd gone to great lengths to make this night perfect, including designing and specially ordering her dress. She was amazed. He truly loved her, faults and all.

As she stepped out of the hall and into the main part of Erik's lair near his organ, she was at a loss for words. Everything was beautiful!

As they ate the delicious meal, soft conversation floated between them. They spoke of their past six months together and of their undeniable love for one another. To anyone on the outside watching it would be evident that they were a couple truly in deep love.

As they finished their dessert Erik finally spoke what had been waying heavy on his heart- "Elizabeth I never thought anyone could every love a monster like me, you have beyond a doubt shown me that I am not alone."

Elizabeth began to cry as Erik got down on one bent knee and proposed to her "I love you more than life itself, please say you'll be my wife."

Through the happy weeping and soft sweet kisses Erik could make out the words "Yes I love you too." Playing on Liz's lips.

"May I have this dance?" Erik asked as he led Liz out onto the rose petal carpeted floor.

Glancing up from her beautiful diamond ring Liz smiled "But Erik, there isn't any music to dance to."

"Yes there is love, this song is for you." Erik said before he placed a passionate kiss on Liz's lips and began dancing with her and singing to her.

_She was morning_

And i was night time  
I one day woke up  
To find her lying  
Beside my bed  
I softly said  
"come take me"

For i've been lonely  
In need of someone  
As though i'd done  
Someone wrong somewhere  
I don't know where  
Come lately

You are the sun  
I am the moon  
You are the words  
I am the tune  
Play me

Song she sang to me  
Song she brang to me  
Words that rang in me  
Rhyme that sprang from me  
Warmed the night  
And what was right  
Became me

You are the sun  
I am the moon  
You are the words  
I am the tune  
Play me

And so it was  
That i came to travel  
Upon the road  
That was thorned and narrow  
Another place  
Another grace  
Would save me

You are the sun  
I am the moon  
You are the words  
I am the tune  
Play me

As Erik ended his beautiful love song to his fiancée he lowered his head to hers and began kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. But that was how he felt. He'd waited these six long months to have her in his arms and in those long months of yearning he'd watched a girl grow into a woman. A woman that was now his soon to be wife and sharing passion with him.

He slowly walked her to his swan bed, her kisses halted as she realized where they were going with their passion.

When she spoke her voice was deep, husky and desperate. She had to stop this before they got to the point of no return.

"Erik I've never Erik we've got to…."

"Darling don't worry I haven't been with many either, we'll learn from each other." His voice rung in her ears oh how she longed to go there with him but she'd made a promise and she never broke her promises.

As gently but forcefully she pushed Erik away from her she spoke what was on her mind. "Erik this has to end here. When I was younger I made a promise to myself, my future husband and God. That if a man truly loved me he'd wait."

With that Elizabeth slipped the small silver band from her right ring finger and held it for Erik to see "True love waits" was inscribed in the ban.

Erik's head and heart rushed with relief. By pushing him away she was rejecting him, she was showing just how much she loved him by saving their special moment until their wedding night. Tears filled Erik's eye as he realized just how amazing it felt to be faithfully and genuinely loved by another and to return that love.

"My dear for you I'd wait a hundred years. I love you!" His words were filled with respect and love.

"I love you to Erik tonight though please just hold me." Elizabeth face brightened, all her dreams were coming true.

As Erik dressed in a ribbed wife beater tank top and flannel pants followed a pajama clad Elizabeth to her bedroom and snuggled close to her in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist he realized he was the happiest man alive. If he died tomorrow he'd die with love rushing through his heart and the feel of Elizabeth in his arms.

As Liz drifted off to sleep rather quickly she could hear Erik's whisper, "Seems to me we need to start planning a wedding my dear!"

Yea! Almost done! I promise to tie everything up in a neat package don't worry!

Love Always,

IflyNAVY


End file.
